Brother Love
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: They knew what Riddick had said, but still the boys never expected to see him again. And further more, they never imagined that there would be another warming their bed. *The Brothers Johns, Part 5, Version B* [Slash, Sibling Incest, Explicit]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The final chapter of the Brothers Johns series. This is Part 5, Version B (the other version being Boss/Riddick). This one definitely couldn't be told as a oneshot, especially since Billy was being so angsty, stubborn, and uncooperative as ever- BRAT! Hopefully it was worth the wait. Huge props to my crazy gaggle of beta readers for pushing me to get this finished- so feed them all cookies for a job well done!**

* * *

><p>The Johns brothers were finally on that vacation that they'd been trying to have. They'd had enough downtime, their father having drug them home to recover. After a month they had been itching to get back out on their own. They just needed to <em>relax<em> and get away from it all.

Brian was appreciating the change in their usual routine and Billy was simply happy that his brother was happy. Such was the way of things between them.

That wasn't to say Billy wasn't enjoying their vacation. He was just of the mind that it didn't matter _what _they were doing, as long as they were together. Of course he usually kept such sentiments to himself to avoid his brother's playful teasing. He was a bit of a sap, he admitted, but he didn't need it getting around.

They had come to a well-known vacation planet. The weather was temperate most of the year and the resorts catered to couples. It was just the sort of place they needed- plenty of activities available while also giving them the opportunity for downtime as well.

That particular evening they were checking out the nightlife, finding a nightclub that was filled with a younger crowd. Billy was leaning with his forearms against the bar drinking a beer. He wasn't sure where Brian was exactly, but then again that was the point. They were playing one of their games. It was one they had played before- strangers in a bar- but the previous time it was _Billy _being the pursuer, whereas now he was sitting back and letting Brian come to him.

As soon as he was wondering if his little brother was ever going to show, he spotted a flash of blonde hair coming through a group of girls. Of course Brian ignored their cooing, eyes locked on him. While he sauntered towards the bar, Billy saw what took so long. Brian had gelled his hair, wearing a pair of faded denim jeans and a fitted black tee.

"Hell-o gorgeous," he spoke smoothly, sidling up next to Billy.

Billy couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy pickup line. "Does that usually work for you?" he inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Dunno… is it?" Brian had dropped his voice lower, leaning into his personal space.

Billy wasn't going to let him have it _that _easy. Heaven knew his brother had made him work for it when the roles were reversed so he was going to return the favor. "Not in the least," he replied dryly, taking another drink.

"Aww, come on kitten," Brian purred, moving closer.

Billy actually choked on his beer at that one. He raised a brow at the blonde as he said incredulously, "I have a name y'know."

"Care to share with the class?" When Billy snorted he continued, "I'm Brian."

Smirking, he replied, "Gonna have to work harder than that."

"Mmm, a challenge." Brian bit his lower lip, eyelids drooping as he leaned in with a smoky gaze. "I like that." He motioned to the bartender, asking for two shots of tequila. When they were placed in front of him, Brian offered one to his companion. "Care to join me?"

Billy smirked. "No sense in letting good tequila go to waste."

After two shots he felt himself loosen up, smiling over at Brian. He accepted the third glass and noticed Brian's offered hand. It had salt on it and the blonde was grinning like a cat with cream. Billy smirked right back, moving to swipe his tongue over the salt, playfully nipping at his skin before pulling back to do the shot. Of course Brian was right there offering up a lemon slice, sliding it in Billy's mouth to suck on.

Billy smirked around the lemon wedge, deciding to play along. He returned the favor and offered his hand with salt on it. Brian lapped at it before sucking a mark into Billy's hand. Both of them could only smile as the blonde did his shot.

As he slammed the glass down on the bar, Brian asked coyly, leaning into Billy's space. "So, what's your name?"

The elder leaned in to speak in his ear. "Billy."

"Well, _Billy_…" Brian continued to grin, hand coming up to brush his hip. "How about a dance?"

With a crooked grin, Billy tilted his head towards the dance floor. "After you…" Brian wasn't passing an opportunity by, swaying his hips as he walked in front of him. Licking his lips, the elder man wrapped himself around the blonde, pressing open mouth kisses to his neck as they moved in time with the pulsing beat. "You're beautiful."

"I've been told that a time or two," was the cheeky reply, said a little loudly to be heard over the music.

Laughing, Billy said, "Don't lack for confidence, do you?"

"Nope." His mouth popped on the 'p' and Brian spun around to throw his arms over Billy's shoulders. "It was a learned trait."

Smiling softly, Billy rubbed their cheeks together so he could speak into the other's ear. "Never let it be said that it's a bad thing." Truth be told he had spoiled Brian quite a bit over the years, being the one responsible for said confidence. Billy wouldn't take it back though.

Brian pressed their pelvis' together, making it _very _clear where he wanted things to go. "How 'bout we skip the rest of the dancing?"

Billy's grin was sly. "So impatient. We'll have to work on that."

Not being able to stand the wait, Brian pushed his brother into a darkened corner. They were partly hidden by a booth but far from private. Even so, Brian didn't care. He flicked open the button of his pants before doing the same to Billy. His brother's moan was long and deep as Brian snaked his hand into his pants, taking hold of him.

"Bri," he tried to scold but it came out breathy, making Brian grin.

"You know you like it," was his answer, leaning in to nibble on Billy's neck.

As teeth sank in to bite, Billy cried out, thrusting into his brother's hand. "_Bri_," he ended up whining, about as close to begging as he'd ever get.

"Problem?" Brian purred in his ear and the dirty blonde could hear the smirk. Two could play that game.

That time it was Brian gasping as his own erection was freed. Billy swallowed his little moans of pleasure, lapping greedily into his mouth.

There wasn't anything graceful or tender in their actions- no, this was all about bringing each other to climax as quickly as possible. It helped they each knew the other's buttons so well. A twist here, a squeeze there, and it was over before it really even began.

Billy sighed, catching his breath as he leaned his head into his brother's shoulder. "You're crazy, y'know that?"

When he looked up, Brian was grinning brightly.

* * *

><p>The last person the boys expected to see across the bar the following night was one Richard B. Riddick. Then again it really shouldn't have been surprising at all. After all the convict <em>had <em>said they'd be seeing him again. Still, Billy bristled and Brian tilted his head while Riddick simply grinned at them, pulling his goggles up so they saw his shined eyes.

Riddick grabbed his beer, walking around to join them. "Well, well," he spoke in the now familiar graveled cadence, "looks like you two are doin' better."

Brian smirked. "Why do I get the feelin' you already knew that?" It came out more teasing and flirtatious than he intended and apparently Billy wasn't happy about it given his hard stare.

Riddick grinned brightly, leaning on the bar. "May 'ave been followin' ya 'round," he admitted.

Billy growled, "Back off." He pulled his brother closer to him and away from the fugitive.

Riddick tsked. "So touchy." He took a long drag from his bottle, eyes dancing from Billy back to Brian. "How 'bout you beautiful?" he purred. "You a bit more happy to see me?"

The blonde shrugged, not rising to the bait. He reached past Billy to snag his shot of whiskey from the bar. After throwing it back in one go, he put the glass face down, effectively telling the bartender he didn't want anymore. "Figured ya'd catch up sooner or later."

"Get outta here Riddick," Billy hissed, hand hovering near a hidden pistol that naturally Riddick knew was there. "We'd have ya in cuffs already but we're on vacation." His eyes narrowed. "Take the hint and go while you can."

"So ungrateful," the convict muttered, clearly ignoring the merc's "advice." He looked between them, deciding how he wanted to play things now that he had them in his sight again. Riddick had come up with a few ideas as he tracked them, but it wasn't until then that he decided just which cards to play.

Stepping up closer to Billy, he counted on the merc being too stubborn to back off and the gamble paid off. Riddick smiled as he asked, voice deep with an edge of feralness, "Ya forget already who saved yer ass last month?"

"I haven't forgotten," Billy answered evenly, eyes not breaking contact with the silver ones in front of him.

"Then did ya forget I promised to come for the both a ya? Get what was promised to me?"

That close, Riddick didn't miss the twitch of the dirty blonde's lips. "You don't touch my brother," Billy threatened, teeth clenched together.

Deciding to play dirty, Riddick moved even closer, their bodies almost touching. "Maybe just you then," he replied lowly. He heard Billy's breath stop, watched the heat rising in him with his specialized eyesight, saw his pupils dilate. This Johns brother was the stubborn one of the bunch and so just as quickly he caught himself, taking a step back.

Hiding the submissive gesture by making as though he were simply grabbing his brother, Billy muttered, "Lets go." He didn't make it far though, Brian digging his heels in so they weren't going anywhere. "_Brian."_

"He's just gonna keep followin' us y'know," Brian said bluntly. Billy's fingers dug into his bicep possessively, so hard the younger knew there would be marks left behind. His brother may not have wanted to hear it but there was only so much they could do.

"Not happening." Billy's tone said the decision was final however the blonde was looking at Riddick.

Tugging his arm free, he stood coolly in front of Riddick. "Gotta offer," he said evenly and Riddick raised a curious brow.

"Yeah?"

"You come back to our hotel. You get a front row seat. No touching. And we're even." Both men looked at Brian in surprise, though while Riddick's face turned into a sly grin with hooded eyes, Billy's features pinched together in anger.

"You're serious?" he asked his brother in disbelief.

"He saved our lives," Brian replied. His brother opened his mouth to argue but he beat him to it, "And we tricked him before. We do this, we're even…" He looked to Riddick then as he added, "And then he leaves us alone." It was said with a tinge of cold. All the same, the convict noticed the brief flicker of emotion cross his eyes. Perhaps Brian didn't really like that last bit, but it was convincing his brother so Riddick wasn't about to say a word.

"Fine," Billy grumbled, grabbing hold of his brother's hand and tugging him towards the door, not really caring if Riddick followed- though the boys knew he would.

* * *

><p>The hotel they were staying at was a lot different from the roach motel Riddick had been led to the last time he'd been promised a roll in the hay. It was clean and comfortable with some extra amenities, like a wet bar and from what he could see of the bathroom, a jacuzzi tub. The bed was what caught Riddick's eye though, a plush King with plenty of room for three. It was only too bad he wasn't being permitted to join.<p>

Riddick wouldn't complain- too much at least. He was being allowed to watch, and boy what a delicious treat it was bound to be. Sure, the convict may have wanted more, but he wasn't about to rape anyone. Despite what people may think of him, he wasn't a complete scumbag. He'd never taken unwilling partners and he wasn't about to start now.

Brian grabbed one of the chairs that sat at the small table, placing it next to the bed out of reach of the action. He eyed Riddick carefully. "Sit." When Riddick did so, the blonde bent behind him to speak in his ear. "Enjoy it Riddick," he mentioned, his tone surprisingly seductive rather than the frigidness he'd shown earlier at the bar. "It'll be the last time Billy will let you near me."

Even then, Riddick could see the way the elder sibling was looking at him, his gaze hard and impassive. Gone was the more relaxed, almost flirty, man he'd visited with in the hospital- clearly the drugs had had more influence on his behavior than Riddick previously thought. All the same, it seemed that hadn't been the case with Brian as he felt the warmth of his body pressed against him.

"Remember," Brian reminded, his voice taking on a honey quality, "no touching." The blonde captured his earlobe in his teeth, ignoring the chastising of his brother, before pulling away. Riddick shivered at the loss of contact, cursing that stupid part of the deal already.

Brian showed no reluctance at what was about to happen- in fact, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the whole idea. Clearly it didn't get past Billy either, pulling his brother closer when he moved to join him. "Come 'ere," he murmured, cracking the hint of a smile before their lips connected.

And there it was. Riddick saw the facade break, the sharp lines softening as Billy opened up to his brother. There was a glow about him, a contentedness, one Riddick had only gotten a hint of during his short visit with them in the hospital. Brian couldn't hide it like his elder brother- the happiness just seemed to ooze from him at all times. Looking at the man he loved though, that toppled any walls Billy had and they were both completely exposed to Riddick in that moment.

Something told him, he was in for something much more than he bargained for.

"Come on Billy boy," Brian teased, nipping his lower lip. "Make love to me."

Eyes falling shut, Billy nuzzled into his neck, smiling against his skin. "Anything you want, Bri," he replied, and he meant it. This was Brian's show, and besides that, he always gave his younger brother whatever it was he wanted.

Clothes and hidden weapons were slowly shed- both equally a turn on to someone such as Riddick. The blade that came from a sheath at the small of Brian's back was especially tantalizing. The way they both moved, there was nothing shy about it, even with his presence there. In fact Brian seemed to be quite enjoying it, glancing over at Riddick a couple of times to gauge his reaction.

Billy kissed a path down his brother's neck, smiling against his skin as he asked, "Anything in particular you had in mind?"

"Mmm, I could think of quite a few scenarios," was the silken answer.

Chuckling, Billy replied, "I bet you could." His lips pulled into a smug grin before sinking gracefully to his knees. "I have a few ideas of my own." He nuzzled into Brian's pubic hair, humming when fingers thread into his hair.

"I do like the way you think."

Brian licked his lips in anticipation, watching his brother swipe his tongue across his erection in teasing licks. At least Billy didn't leave him waiting, taking him in most of the way in one go. A hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, the other latching onto a hip to hold Brian in place.

As far as blow-jobs went, Billy was the best. The bastard knew it too, grinning up at Brian impishly. He always enjoyed making him come undone. It didn't matter _how _he did it. In the end, he knew how to make Brian scream in pleasure.

He wasn't about to end things so soon however, pulling off of Brian's erection with one last teasing lick to the head. The grumble from his brother made Billy grin. "How 'bout we move this to a more comfortable location." He was already pushing Brian back, making him sit on the end of the bed.

Riddick's legs were splayed and he once again had to adjust, sunk into the chair as he was. He watched with unveiled desire as Brian crawled further up the bed on his elbows. His grin was seductive, his brother's predatory as he crawled after him. The pair made such an irresistible sight.

He wanted to call it all off, to simply pounce on them, have his way with them. Riddick was only a man after all and he was a slave to his own carnal desires on the best of days. These two however, they set him off in ways he'd never experienced.

Riddick watched as Billy pulled a tube of lubricant from under one of the pillows- clearly they'd been busy while in town. There was no hesitation in his movements, fingers searching for Brian's entrance. The blonde only spread his legs further, bending his knees so his feet laid flat on the bed. There was a slight intake of breath as a finger slipped easily inside.

Billy added a second almost immediately, illicitly a pleased sound from his brother. Brian started to roll his hips, pressing himself closer. In response to his non-verbal begging, Billy pushed his fingers further in, twisting them for a better angle.

Brian moaned, grasping at Billy's bicep. Naturally it only encouraged his elder brother, urging him to prod deeper, to stretch and turn his fingers in a way that made Brian squirm. When he curled them, brushing across his prostate, the blonde's eyes screwed shut as he gasped. Billy quirked his lips, knowing exactly what he'd done and repeating the motion.

Slotting his body with his lover's, Billy proceeded to slowly stroke the other's prostate. The stimulation was both sweet bliss and torture. Brian connected their lips, nothing but pure passion passing between them. He was steadily being worked into a babbling mess, Brian's head falling back onto the pillow, exposing his throat in a tempting manner.

Billy buried his face in his little brother's neck, causing Brian to turn his head towards Riddick. The ecstasy was plain on his face and his too blue eyes fluttered open. When his eyes connected with mesmerizing silver orbs he smiled softly. Riddick stopped breathing for just a moment.

It was then that Billy had chosen to breach him, a moan falling from Brian's lips. He met each of his brother's thrusts, which had turned from the gentle prodding of fingers to something more urgent. Brian's eyes never strayed from Riddick though, watching as the convict bit his lips and adjusted uncomfortably in the chair. Billy was oblivious to his wandering gaze, teeth marking his brother's neck possessively, hiking one of Brian's legs up to wrap over his hip.

Knowing each other as they did, it didn't take long to bring them both to climax. If Riddick had less self-control he probably would have come in his pants from their cries and expressions alone. As it was he had to hold back his own moan- of both tortured pleasure and utter frustration.

Watching the two hold each other, trading lazy kisses, was like a siren's song. Once again they tempted him to their bed and it took all of his will not to. He grunted, getting up and quickly going for the bathroom- he had his own problems to take care of and it looked like it was just his hand he'd be getting. Not that it took much with the picture of the brothers in the throes of passion fresh in his mind.

When Riddick came out of the bathroom, the pair were still curled up together, Billy spooning protectively around his brother, with the sheets pooled low around their hips. There were so many things Riddick wanted to say, but instead he bit his tongue and headed for the door. He certainly wasn't expecting to be stopped.

"Riddick," Brian called. The convict's hand fell away from the door handle as he turned to look at him. The blonde was propped up on an elbow, the same sleepy, contented expression on his face. "Stay."

That simple word threw Riddick and he simply stared at the merc while his brother immediately sat straight up and began to protest. Calm as could be, those bright blue eyes turned to Billy and he said, "I want 'im to stay with us."

Billy frowned, nostrils flaring as he tried to take a deep, calming breath. "That's what you really want?" Brian nodded and the elder cursed softly. He couldn't deny Brian _anything_, had lived all his life arranging his own wants and needs around those of his brother. Damnit if Brian didn't know it too, however he'd never taken advantage of such knowledge- at least not until then.

"In what capacity?" the dirty blonde inquired. He may have had to start drawing lines for once.

Brian shrugged. "We can talk 'bout that later. 'M tired."

"Alright," Billy conceded. "We'll discuss it over breakfast."

"Brunch."

Rolling his eyes, Billy sighed. "Fine. Brunch." As Brian laid down with a slight smile on his face, the elder poked him in the ribs. "Don't think this means yer gettin' yer way ya little shit. Jus' means we're _discussing _it."

Brian's smile only grew as he closed his eyes. "Whatever you say Billy boy."

Riddick was wondering if he got a say in all of this. Not that either Johns was giving him much option. When Billy of all people looked straight at him and said, "The couch has a pull-out. Don't forget the light," he wasn't about to argue.

Riddick hit the lights, being more than capable of finding his way through the darkness. His shined eyes showed the two glowing figures on the bed. He took a chance walking up to them. Bending over, Riddick placed a light kiss to Brian's temple. "Thank you," he whispered in his ear. Not about to overstay his welcome in his personal space- nor chance doing the same to Billy- Riddick made his way over to the couch.

As he was pulling out the fold-away bed he heard Brian murmur, "Night Riddick." It made his lips quirk, which pulled into the hint of a smile when he heard Billy mumble something that could have been taken as a similar sentiment.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy woke with a pillow to his face. He jumped up, pinning his brother with the best glare he could muster. Not that it lasted when Brian pounced on him. "I called down for room service," he purred. Billy's glare went straight into a smirk then.

"Mmm, really now? I like the sound of that." It was as good excuse as any not to leave the room, just laze around with his brother all day, perhaps spend some more _quality time _together. His lips locked with Brian's, fingers threading into blonde curls while his other arm wrapped around his waist to pull them flush.

The spell was broken by the toilet flushing and Billy rolled his brother off onto the bed as he bolted back up again, pistol in hand from where it was hidden under the pillow. When Riddick of all people walked out, he suddenly remembered everything that had happened the night before and cursed. "So much for the bad dream," he muttered, dropping the pistol onto the nightstand before brushing past the fugitive into the bathroom, the door shutting a bit harder than necessary.

"Well," Brian mused, propped up on his elbows. "That went well."

Riddick huffed, moving away from the door before asking, "So, why'd ya want me to stay?"

"We'll talk about it when food gets here. Billy's less cranky after he's had some coffee." Brian himself had already had two cups from the in-room coffee maker- hence the reason for him actually being awake and not the walking dead.

Not accepting that, Riddick walked around the bed, looming over him as he caged Brian with his arms. "I asked what ya wanted… I think ya can tell me that much."

Brian looked evenly into those silver eyes and Riddick could see the moment when that cool facade cracked. The blonde looked away almost shyly then as he admitted, "You."

"What?" he asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Want _you _Riddick."

All Riddick could think to ask was, "Why?"

Not answering, Brian instead inquired, "How do you feel 'bout Billy?"

That was a bit left field but Riddick shrugged. "Liked 'im better when he wasn't pointin' a gun at me or debatin' on where to hide the body."

Brian grinned brightly at that. He could accept that answer. It was an admission without so many words that he was just as intrigued by Billy as he was with Brian. He'd seen as much while in the hospital, but it was good to be sure.

Leaning up, Brian brushed his lips against Riddick's. It was brief, in the promise of a kiss without giving the other man exactly what he no doubt wanted. It wasn't their first kiss- Brian could still remember the heated lip-lock they shared outside the bar where he'd seduced Riddick when they met. Riddick tried to chase the kiss as he pulled away but there was a knock on the door that ruined the mood.

It was just as well since no sooner had Riddick drew to full height, going to open it, Billy came out of the bathroom with a pair of shorts on. Brian was already moving as well, grabbing a pair of coffee mugs from the counter and handing one to his brother with a soft kiss. "Relax," he murmured, giving him one last kiss before going to the table where room service was setting a couple trays of food.

Sitting in the middle, Brian watched while Riddick and Billy eyed each other from across the table as they started to eat. Neither said a word- and Brian wasn't going to push- until Billy had one cup of coffee down. He rose to get a fresh cup and on his way back he decided to ask, "So, Bri… Mind tellin' me what he's still doin' here?"

"Told ya," he answered, popping a piece of fruit in his mouth. "Want Riddick to stay with us."

"Why?" Billy plopped down in his chair.

Brian leaned forward, staring him straight in the eye. "Cause I like 'im. And I think you do too." His brother scoffed, looking away to sip at his coffee while Brian was smirking knowingly. "So…" he ventured, "What you say?"

"I get a say in this?" Riddick asked.

The blonde looked over at him and shrugged. "Suppose so. Any objections to that arrangement?"

The pair simply stared at each other evenly for a few moments before Riddick smirked, the amusement reaching his eyes. "Nah, guess not."

Billy glared at Riddick but quickly averted his gaze when his brother's eyes turned to him. "So you want him… in our bed…" It wasn't a question and was put bluntly, though the hint of venom Brian expected wasn't there- which of course said a lot to someone who knew Billy like he did.

"Yup."

The elder's nostrils flared as he turned to look at him, hurt filling out his features. "Not good enough anymore Bri?"

"Billy, don't…"

"Well what the fuck else am I s'pposed to think, huh?"

Billy huffed, getting up and walking over to his bag sitting out of the way. He reached inside, producing a pack of cigarettes. Brian sighed- his brother may have quit all those years ago when he realized he was going into the marines along with him, but every once and awhile the stress would become so much that he'd go on a nicotine binge.

After he lit up, Billy leaned against the wall, taking a long drag. He closed his eyes, breathing the smoke out. Appearing in front of him, Brian pressed against him, nuzzling his collarbone. "Billy," he whispered. "You know I love you."

"I know," he replied, defeat in his tone. His free arm wrapped around Brian's waist, pulling him closer. "Just don't like the idea of sharing." He paused to take a puff of his cigarette. "This what you really want?" Brian nodded. With a sigh, Billy ended up caving. "Alright."

Billy always gave in to his brother's every want and need in life. Why should he stop then? He had rearranged his whole life for Brian and never would he complain about it. After a moment, the elder asked, "Y'know this is weird, right?"

Chuckling, Brian pulled away while slapping his hip. "Weirder than two brothers fuckin' each other's brains out on a regular basis?" Billy's lewd smile told all, leaning in to give him a kiss.

Riddick had been watching them closely. With the affirmative to the arrangement from Billy, he wanted to simply pounce them both onto the bed and have his fill of them but he restrained himself. Even with the agreement, he was pretty sure that in this stage of the game Billy would have decked him. Riddick knew being with Brian would be easy, but the older Johns brother would take some more convincing.

* * *

><p>They had stayed in that first day, all of them relaxed on the bed, watching the holoscreen and getting meals brought up. Well, <em>mostly relaxed. <em>Billy was a bit tense, though he did end up settling down, mainly because Brian was curled up beside him most of the time.

They talked idly, getting to know each other better. Alright, so Riddick and Brian were talking and Billy was grunting for answers. Still, Brian considered it a win that his brother wasn't reaching for his gun on the nightstand- well, other than that one time. Riddick for his part was being far more civil, which actually surprised the blonde.

The following day however, Brian knew they had to get out, which was what brought them to the small seaside town a short drive from where they were staying. They parked their bikes- Riddick having driven Brian's because Billy refused to allow Riddick riding with his brother- and headed towards the surf.

Brian striped down to his board shorts without delay, smirking at the approving noises from both his companions. "Eat your hearts out," he joked, giving his ass a little shake. Billy slapped him on the rump, smirking at Brian's little yelp of protest. "Asshole," he muttered, but there was a smile on his face all the same before jogging off for the water.

"You swim?" Riddick asked, pulling his tank top over his head.

Billy shrugged, laying down the beach towels and settling on them. Unlike the others, he wasn't making any moves to disrobe and seemed content to sit there and watch Brian having his fun. "Depends on my mood." He glanced over at Riddick adding, "And if Bri drags me in."

Riddick couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah, sounds 'bout right." He played with the waistband of his cargos a moment as though debating on taking them off or not. Eventually he settled on the latter, sitting down on the towels as well, although he was careful to keep some space between them. "Ya won't mind if I join ya then."

The merc raised a brow at him but didn't say a word, instead going back to watching his brother. He wasn't quite sure what Riddick's game was. He got it that the guy wanted in Brian's pants but what he had to suck up to him for then, he wasn't sure. Riddick _had _implied wanting them both, so perhaps that was it. Not like _that _was happening- Billy held zero interest, despite what his brother said.

There was movement out of the corner of his eye and he looked over to find Riddick lying out on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms. His attention was on the water, on Brian. As though sensing his eyes on him, Riddick turned his head, glancing up at him with a neutral expression. Billy quickly looked away and scowled when he heard the convict chuckle softly.

Deciding that he was going to need a drink, Billy grabbed the small cooler they'd brought with them, pulling out a beer. He hesitated before shutting the lid, debating on something. He ended up sighing whilst pulling out another bottle and putting it in front of Riddick. The man smiled a bit, thanking him. Billy only grunted in reply.

The dirty blonde threw back the bottle, chugging half of it down in one go. He sighed happily, a smile play on his lips as he lowered it. When his eyes looked for Brian again he had to chuckle at the sight he found. His younger brother was playing with a small group of children, splashing around knee-deep in water. "That didn't take long."

Billy had no idea he'd spoken aloud until the other commented, "That happens a lot I take it."

"He's a magnet," the merc admitted, leaning back onto his free hand. "Kids are just drawn to him, I swear."

Riddick smirked, taking a swig of beer before commenting, "Not just kids."

Scowling, Billy ended up biting out, "I honestly don't understand how you and Bri expect me to be okay with this." Riddick looked back at him once more over his shoulder. "That I'm just supposed to accept the fact you want to fuck him." He was seething then. He knew what he'd agreed to with his brother but it wasn't something so easily adjusted to.

"Y'know this isn't just about Bri…" Riddick offered, looking at him seriously as he sat up. "It's 'bout you too." He allowed that to sink in a moment before standing to remove his pants, leaving him in his borrowed trunks. Kicking his cargos aside, Riddick moved to join Brian down in the water.

Billy simply sat there in shock, processing what he'd said. He watched Brian's smile light up his face as Riddick joined him, watched as they started splashing each other and his brother got wrapped up in Riddick's arms from behind. Brian only laughed in delight, sinking back into his hold as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

There was a passing moment of jealousy, a flair of possessiveness. Even that faltered though as Riddick's words played through his head. Was Riddick really trying to say that he wanted Billy as well? That he wanted things to work between all of them?

Not wanting to dwell too much on it, not liking where his own thoughts were taking him, Billy huffed and fell back onto the blanket. Something told him this whole mess would be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Walking through town, Brian ended up looking around and noting they were one person short. "Where's Riddick?"<p>

Billy took his own look at that point and shrugged. "Hopefully he got lost." That got him a swat from his brother but he wasn't really sure that he cared. If Riddick went away then that meant he wouldn't have all these weird questions and feelings floating around in his head. Instead he just ended up commenting, "He knows where we're stayin' so don't worry 'bout it. He'll find his way home."

Realizing what he said, it was already too late to take it back and any attempt to cover it up would be seen right through. So he did his best to ignore Brian's sly grin. "You're not worried he'll get into trouble?"

"I'm not fronting bail money," Billy deadpanned, making Brian laugh.

"Don't think ya gotta worry 'bout that," a graveled voice suddenly spoke from behind them. Billy actually jumped, whirling around with a fist stopping inches from Riddick's nose. All the convict did was raise a brow.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Billy snapped. Riddick's only reply was to quirk his lips in amusement.

"What's that?" Brian questioned, noting the bag Riddick was carrying.

"Just a little something I picked up," he answered casually. When Brian tried to peek inside though it was quickly moved and Riddick clucked his tongue. "Not till we get back. It's a surprise."

Billy couldn't help but snark, "Now there's a scary thought."

Riddick took that as a win- Billy was willing to be himself around him, even if it was in such a small way. "Very," the convict agreed, moving to walk between the brothers. It felt good being there with them and that was saying something as Riddick had never felt the need to put down roots or tie himself to someone else before. For these two, he wanted to make it work.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the hotel for the evening the trio was exhausted, but it was a good feeling. All the same Brian fell face down onto the bed. His brother chuckled, taking a seat on the end of the mattress next to him. As Billy was removing his boots he asked, "Gonna get a shower with me baby?"<p>

His reply was muffled by the mattress. "Make that a bath and you've got yourself a deal." Leaning down to place a soft kiss behind his ear, Billy agreed.

Riddick had shed his shirt, tossing it so it hit the elder Johns in the side of the head. Before Billy could growl out an insult at the convict, he noticed the sly grin on the man's face and ended up tilting his head in question. "Dunno if I wanna give ya yer presents now since I wasn't invited."

"Presents?" Brian perked right up at that, propping himself on his elbows.

Laughing, Riddick scooped his shopping bag up from earlier and could only shake his head when Brian scrambled to sit up. Billy rolled his eyes, muttering, "I swear sometimes it's like we're teenagers again."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," the blonde replied coyly. "As I recall, that was some of the best sex we had."

Cheeks coloring, Billy attempted to act affronted. "What? And we don't have awesome sex now?"

"Touche." Brian clapped his hands, turning towards Riddick expectantly who was simply looking at them in amusement. "Now, you mentioned something about presents?"

"I did." Riddick set the bag on the table, reaching in to take out two hard-plastic cases. "Here." He handed them each one and both men opened them curiously- Billy with a bit more caution.

"No way!" Brian gushed, pulling out a brand new handgun. He looked over to find his brother slowly pulling out a matching one, staring at it in surprise. "You got these… for us?"

"Well, I _did _leave your weapons behind that day," he answered, referring to when he had taken them to the hospital. "So… consider it an apology."

"That's sweet Riddick," the younger replied, standing so he could give him a hug. His arms wrapped around Riddick's neck, allowing the other to hold him around the middle in a warm embrace. Brian planted a kiss on his cheek, murmuring, "Thank you."

"Yeah, well," Riddick tried to downplay with a shrug, "no big deal."

He looked over Brian's shoulder as the other Johns stood, looking thoughtfully at the weapon. "Ya have good taste," he finally said, looking up to meet Riddick's shined eyes.

"Like to think so," he joked in return, quirking his lips.

Billy couldn't hold back the short laugh at that. Though he did do something surprising, walking up to the pair and putting his arm around Riddick in a short sideways hug. "Thanks."

When he tried to pull away however Brian wrapped an arm around him, squeezing all of them together in a group hug, putting Billy's face uncomfortably close to Riddick's. The convict seemed just as surprised, eyes widening a bit at their proximity. If Brian had any idea of their predicament, he was blissfully oblivious as his face was pressed into his brother's neck.

Riddick licked his lips, debating for just a moment about closing the little remaining distance to plant a kiss on those full lips but thought better of it. Instead he cleared his throat, pulling away a bit. "Go get yer bath," he commented, swatting Brian on the ass and smiling softly as he walked away.

Brian mockingly complained about the smack, rubbing his rear as he made his way towards the bathroom, stripping as he went. It didn't even occur to him that he was perfectly content with the newcomer in their lives.

Meanwhile his brother was left standing there in a daze. Riddick was being so nonchalant and Brian acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. In that moment, Billy knew he was completely screwed. The question was, how long could he continue to deny his own tentative attraction?


	3. Chapter 3

The vacation was becoming quite the event. They'd take day trips out for some fun- be it an amusement park, fishing trip, or a brewery- before heading back to the hotel in the evening. Some nights they'd spend in the on-site bar, others relaxing in the room and watching pay-per-views on the holoscreen.

One particular evening Riddick slipped into the bathroom and they heard the water starting in the tub. To Billy's surprise though, the convict poked his head out, silver eyes landing on him before jerking his chin to come there. Puzzled, the elder Johns got up to see what he wanted.

"Make sure that ain't too hot for ya," Riddick mentioned, gesturing to the filling bath. When all the merc did was look at him in question, he explained, "It'll help yer back." That threw Billy for a moment. He'd tweaked his back rough-housing with the pair while at a laser tag center and it had only seemed to get progressively worse as the day wore on.

"Uhh, thanks," was all Billy could think to say, dipping his hand into the water. He sighed at the warmth, eyes fluttering closed.

"Take it it'll work?" Riddick asked in amusement and Billy nodded. Smiling softly, the convict reached over and pat him on the shoulder before giving it a squeeze. "Good." He started to walk out, only to rethink. He placed a hand on Billy's hip, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. "Enjoy."

Billy just watched him go, closing the door behind him. He touched his lips, thinking how insane he was. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed either, but each time he felt his walls chipping away more and more.

_They were out on a walk in the evening, simply enjoying the bustling streets. It was carnival time and they had taken to pub-crawling with locals and tourists alike. Riddick was holding onto Brian's hand, Billy doing the same on the other side, all while the blonde smiled brightly._

_The brother's were leaning against each other contently when Riddick pressed against Brian as well. He leaned in, capturing Brian's lips in a tender kiss. Billy scowled, however Brian grinned before giving the convict one of his own._

_When Riddick noticed Billy's face, he frowned. Apparently thinking that the elder Johns must have been jealous, he paused and reached out for him. Billy batted his arm away, growling, "Don't even think about it," before stomping off._

_Well, _attempted _to stomp off. Riddick grabbed hold of him, spun him around and slammed their mouths together forcefully. Of course that earned him a punch across the jaw from Billy and the cold shoulder to everyone for the rest of the night._

_The next few occasions had been much of the same- Riddick taking him off guard, Billy pushing him away. Eventually though, Billy had started to respond despite himself._

_Such a memorable occasion was when they were out on the town. Riddick had wandered off somewhere and it was just Brian to keep him company. He was talking to Billy- _distracting _him- when Riddick swooped down from atop a building, pressing their lips together. It was heated and feral and just so _right.

_Billy found himself pressing back against him, melting into the kiss. Of course as soon as he realized what was happening, the merc shoved him. His swing didn't connect- Riddick had learned after the first time. Instead the convict chuckled, disappearing into the shadows._

_Billy snorted, turning to find his brother was grinning like a fool beside him. "What?" he demanded._

"_Oh… nothing," was the innocent reply._

Sighing with pleasure as he settled into the steaming tub, Billy couldn't help but smile. It felt so good just to let himself relax completely- something he didn't get to do often enough given their line of work. He stayed in there until the water cooled and goosebumps started appearing on his skin exposed to the air.

He slipped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, finding that the other two were just starting to get comfortable in bed. Billy slipped on his boxers quickly- he didn't feel _that _comfortable around Riddick yet, despite the man having watched he and Brian have sex. He tossed the wet towel into the bathroom after giving his hair a final rough drying and got into bed on the other side of Brian as was turning out to be habit.

Brian smiled at him, propping himself up from where he laid on his back to give him a kiss. "Night Billy," he murmured against his lips before taking a last kiss. The younger gave Riddick a kiss too before settling back down.

Riddick rolled over to turn off the lamp and when he turned back he was surprised to find Billy still propped up on his elbow just gazing at him thoughtfully. "Thanks for the bath," he finally spoke and before Riddick could reply the dirty blonde leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Stunned, Riddick could only watch as Billy laid down, an arm curling around Brian's torso as he added, "Night."

Breaking from his shock, the convict gave a feral grin. "Yeah… night." There was nothing else to say and so he just settled on Brian's other side like a mirror.

For the first time since they started sharing a bed, Billy didn't shed away from Riddick when they touched. In fact, Billy grabbed onto the other's forearm, nose nuzzling into his brother's curls as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Billy eyed their surroundings with a mixture of trepidation and curiosity. He and Brian usually didn't go to places like this- hell, the local watering hole was more their speed. Even their birthdays were usually spent curled up at home with take-out. Still, this was apparently part of Riddick's big night he'd planned, so he'd just go with it. At least it wasn't one of those over-the-top jackets only places.<p>

The hostess took them to their table and Riddick pulled out the first chair, motioning for Brian to sit. The blonde only smiled and thanked him softly as he was pushed in. Billy had reached out to grab his own chair but Riddick was quick to slid in next to him, grabbing his chair as well. Raising a brow, Billy looked into silver eyes for a moment before deciding just to sit down. As he was pushed in, Riddick leaned over him, placing a soft kiss onto his cheek.

As Riddick made it around the table to his seat he ordered them a round of drinks. Billy leaned in towards his little brother and accused, "You helped him put this together, didn't you?"

"Nope, this is all him."

"Bullshit," Billy scoffed, straightening in his seat and opening up the menu. There was no way that _Riddick _of all people had thought up the romantic setting, the nice dinner, the whole thing- he had to have had help.

It was Brian's turn to lean in, reprimanding him with a pinch in his side. "Stop it. He's trying."

Glaring at his little brother, he ended up burying his nose in the menu. He had half a mind to wonder where in the world the UD's were coming from to pay for this little outing but then he thought better of it- plausible deniability. They all ended up going with some pretty expensive cuts of steak and once the orders were taken the trio was left in peace.

It was then the Johns brothers noticed that Riddick seemed nervous. It was a strange sight for the ever-confident man. "This is nice," Brian mentioned, trying to make him feel better.

"Glad you like it." Riddick smiled softly when the blonde reached out and took his hand.

He really was no good at this- at least that was what Riddick kept telling himself. He'd never once done something like this before. He had no idea how to date someone, let alone a _pair _of someones, who just happened to be in an established relationship and were brothers to boot. Not once had Riddick tried to do something nice for those he took to his bed- it had only ever just been about sex, until then.

Billy looked at the pair's joined hands, worrying his lower lip between his teeth a moment. It had only been the night before that Riddick had drawn him a bath, that Billy had reached out to him in the night and actually _wanted _Riddick to be there. He couldn't explain how the convict had managed to do it, was able to get under his guard and make him care.

The merc's hand snaked across the table, lying on top of Riddick's free one. Brows raised in slight surprise and silver eyes danced up to meet cool blue-grey. They simply gazed at each other for a while until finally Riddick's lips turned upward into the ghost of a smile.

A bright grin in place, Brian looked on, watching as his brother's resolve shattered. He bumped their shoulders together, drawing Billy's attention. His elder brother only gave him a soft smile in return, dipping his head to place a kiss onto the top of his shoulder.

Perhaps it wasn't so surprising to Brian the direction the evening turned once they'd gotten back to the hotel, but the other two couldn't say the same. Plied with a bit of liquid courage and Billy's silent acceptance of Riddick- even if he himself hadn't realized it yet- Brian would admit to taking advantage of the situation. Not that he heard either of his bed partners complaining.

Riddick's hands slipped under the blonde's shirt, applying firm pressure up his sides as he removed the garment. Meanwhile, Billy had undone his brother's pants from behind, pressing his pelvis against Brian's ass as his hands slid down and pushed on his hipbones. Billy's tongue dipped into the grooves along the top of his collarbone while Riddick's traced the shell of Brian's opposite ear before dragging his teeth down his neck.

Brian hummed happily at the attention but he had an ulterior motive in mind and so had to focus. He pushed his partners away, weaseling his way out and flopping back onto the bed. He gave them his best inviting grin as he mentioned, "Think you're both overdressed."

Riddick wasted no time peeling out of his shirt. As his muscles flexed, Billy's eyes were drawn to the sight and he tilted his head as he watched rather obviously. Not that Riddick seemed to mind, a broad grin on his face as he looked right back.

"Come 'ere," Riddick encouraged softly, reeling Billy in by his pants. Their lips connected, Riddick cupping the sandy blonde's jaw. For his part, Billy melted against the larger frame of his partner, hands running up his arms and grasping his biceps.

Brian's eyes indulged in the sight, licking his lips as his brother's clothes were lost amid the others. He bit his lip, eyes becoming hooded when Billy returned the favor. It wasn't the first time seeing Riddick nude- they'd changed in front of each other enough- but it was certainly the first time in such a context.

The little moan Brian let out at the visual of the pair naked and pressed together drew their attention. "Think someone's feeling left out," Billy mused, their smirks mirroring the other perfectly. All it did was cause Brian to close his eyes and groan again- this time in defeat as he realized the can of worms he'd just opened.

Two sets of hands were at his pants and Brian canted his hips up to allow their easier removal. Lips were soft across his abdomen while other kisses were placed along his jaw to his mouth. Opening his eyes revealed Riddick in front of him, though he already guessed as much with the way he'd kissed him- it was almost reverent.

Billy was kneeling by his brother's hip and shifted to lean across him and steal a kiss from Riddick before doing the same to Brian. As the siblings were tongue-tied, Riddick placed open-mouthed kisses to the elder's neck. Breathily, he spoke into Billy's ear, "Wanna make love to you."

Managing to look up into those silver eyes, Billy swallowed. "Yeah?" Perhaps it was the alcohol talking- though he knew he hadn't _nearly _enough to excuse his behavior- but when Riddick nodded the merc consented. "Yeah, okay."

Brian cursed. "No condoms." It wasn't as though they had need of any- they'd only ever been with each other.

Sitting back on his haunches, Riddick admitted, "I got tested before meetin' up with ya again. 'M clean."

Typically Brian didn't think his brother would have gone for that but in this case he must have had faith in Riddick telling the truth because he drug the man back into a kiss. There was no hesitance, just all heat and tongue.

They found themselves in the center of the bed, Billy on his knees in the middle with Riddick knelt behind him. It had been awhile since the elder Johns had bottomed and he shook a little, Riddick holding him securely against his chest and giving him time to adjust. Even with the careful prep Billy was tight.

Helping things along was Brian, knelt in front of his brother and placing soft kisses all over his face before drawing him into a kiss. It was slow, coaxing the other into relaxing. Given the loosening of all his muscles, Billy could certainly say it worked. With a test roll of his hips, Billy smirked as he heard Riddick's low groan in his ear.

There wasn't a thing Billy had to ask for. There was a constant push and pull between Riddick's thrusts and Brian's hand, which was wrapped around both their aching erections. He had a moment to be taken off guard that Riddick was a gentle, passionate lover rather than purely feral as he had figured. Then again, Billy also was willing to bet that Riddick could just as easily provide that as well should one of them ask.

As it was, this was exactly what Billy needed. He moaned as Riddick's teeth sank into the side of his neck, jerking his hips down to take the man deeper. His brother kissed him before coaxing Riddick into locking lips with him. Billy could only groan, head lolling back onto Riddick's shoulder. It simply exposed his neck better for when teeth returned.

The way it all ended was a bit of a haze for Billy. He recalled the fire building in the pit of his gut, his brother's cum slicking the way for his hand to finish him off as well. As he came he saw white spots behind his eyes, could feel hot liquid filling him as Riddick growled out his release. He was sated and absolutely blissfully exhausted.

Brian saw the tired smile on his brother's face and couldn't help but return it. He knew that look well- Billy was overwhelmed with too much stimuli at once, but was too satisfied to care. Brian only hoped his brother didn't regret it in the morning.

Riddick laid Billy down on the bed gently, offering to go get a couple rags to clean up with. Before he could go however, Brian leaned over and kissed him. "That was…" The blonde gave a short laugh, shaking his head as he found himself at a loss for words.

Smirking, Riddick graveled out, "Yeah." He looked at Billy then, smile fading. "Think he'll be mad at us?"

Brian shook his head again. "He's more likely to be mad at himself." Shrugging it off, he stood on slightly wobbly legs, still coming down from his own climax. "But he'll get over it. He just has to admit what I already know."

"And what's that?"

When Riddick turned to look at him, Brian smiled. "Love you Riddick." He dipped his head to kiss him softly before going off to the bathroom for some towels instead.

The convict looked after him thoughtfully. It took a moment but he ended up smiling. It wasn't just Brian who had fallen in love. Riddick looked down at the slumbering figure of Billy and his smile grew more fond.

* * *

><p>Brian wanted to go skydiving. His brother looked at him as though he'd grown another head before promptly declaring he was <em>not <em>participating. Riddick had been under the impression that Billy couldn't say no to Brian about _anything_ but apparently he was wrong. It seemed like the elder could put his foot down- occasionally.

That wasn't to say they still weren't going, just that Billy's feet were staying firmly on the ground. He was standing in the viewing area with some other people where they could see the jump zone. He certainly wasn't expecting someone to sidle up next to him.

Raising a brow, he asked Riddick, "I thought you were going up?"

He shrugged casually. "Done it before. Let Bri have his fun. No reason for you to be stuck alone." That made the blonde smile softly, looking back out towards the landing area where a couple jumpers from another group were coming down. He wasn't about to admit that it was nice to not get left behind.

Billy shifted closer unconsciously to the other man. They hadn't really talked about what had happened between them just a few nights before. Well, other than for Billy to admit he wouldn't be opposed to it happening again, and he pretended not to notice Riddick's relief or his brother's knowing smile.

"Y'know," Riddick mentioned, "figured a merc would be more of an adrenaline junky."

Huffing, he answered, "There's a difference between an adrenaline rush and stupidity." He looked over Riddick. "Seriously, who jumps out of a perfectly good aircraft?"

That made Riddick laugh. It was a true enough statement to be sure. He knew it would be a little bit before Brian's group would be jumping so he suggested, "Why don't we see if there's somethin' you wanna do?"

Billy looked to where he was nodding towards a rack of brochures. He shrugged, wandering over to browse through what was there. He felt Riddick hovering but the man didn't make any suggestions. _This is certainly different, _Billy thought, having someone other than Brian or his dad really care about what _he _wanted.

"Huh…" Billy picked up a pamphlet about scuba diving. "Now this seems interesting." He passed it over to Riddick for a second opinion.

"Up to you," he insisted. Even so he skimmed through it, nodding his head. "They even do night dives."

"Yeah but look at the other side."

"Cave diving huh?" There were pictures of some of the local caves they dove through and they were certainly stunning. "Says they take groups out today too. Did you want to go?"

Smiling, he replied, "I think it'd be fun."

"Alright then," Riddick answered easily enough, putting the flier into his back pocket. "Sounds like a plan." He returned to the window, watching as the group before Brian's was coming in.

Billy couldn't hide his smile, so instead he went back to looking at brochures.

* * *

><p>Over breakfast, the elder Johns was looking at the other brochures he had found. Cave diving had been an absolute blast. The cave system was even more beautiful than the pictures and Billy wasn't about to deny that it had been rather romantic. He hadn't even balked when Riddick had pressed against his back, murmuring in his ear about what a good idea it had been before holding him awhile as they took in their surroundings.<p>

Now he saw something else that he wanted to do. "Fuck," Billy muttered.

"What?" his brother inquired, having paused in his conversation with Riddick to see what the issue was.

He turned the brochure around to show them. "It's the last day for the Earth War 3 exhibit!"

Brian immediately groaned, putting his head on the table. "No way," he argued. Museums were _not _his thing- even when it involved military artifacts. No, that had been something their father and Billy had bonded over. They would go to exhibits all the time, nerding out over history together. Thankfully they had stopped dragging Brian along once they realized he was always bored out of his mind.

"It's the World War that caused us to branch into space!" Billy argued, as though tapping into it's historical significance would somehow make a difference.

"Noooo," Brian whined, starting to bang his head on the table.

"Brian!" Billy chided. "Come on! I really wanna go!"

"No, no, no." He punctuated each with another hit of his head. "Wanted to go to the Speed Zone anyway," he spoke of the racing track. Without picking his head up, Brian simply turned it so he was giving his brother his usual pouty face, complete with sad eyes.

Billy sighed dejectedly, putting the brochure back on the table and looking at his half-eaten breakfast. It looked like he'd be caving once again to his younger brother. Except Riddick injected himself into the conversation, grunting out his own "no" and causing both Johns men to look over at him.

"Don't you even," the convict warned Billy. "If you wanna go then we'll go." As Brian started to argue about not liking museums, Riddick cut him a stern look of his own. "Speedway'll still be there tomorrow."

Billy could barely believe what he was hearing. "You… you wanna go with me?" he asked Riddick, not bothering to hide his disbelief.

"Not exactly my thing," he admitted, "but if it's somethin' you like then we should go."

Face lighting up, Billy replied, "Been wanting to see this exhibit for awhile. But I've never been in the same place it's been."

Brian frowned at the thought of being drug around a stuffy museum for the day- he knew his brother would want to see _everything_. However he couldn't deny how happy Billy looked at the prospect of going. He realized how selfish he was being- and how Billy had been ready to forget it completely- and murmured an apology, "Sorry for being a jerk." He attempted a smile as he added, "We can go."

"Thanks Bri," he answered, leaning in to kiss his cheek as he stood. "Promise I won't torture you all day." He knew all too well how wrapped up he could get in such things.

Slipping into the bathroom to get ready, Billy wasn't expecting Riddick to be joining him. "Thanks," he mentioned, catching the convict's eye in the mirror. "I mean you guys really don't have to come if you don't want to," he tried giving the man an out.

"Nah, it's ok," Riddick insisted, stepping up behind him like he had the day before in the caves. He rested his head on Billy's shoulder as he wrapped arms around his waist. "Maybe you can teach me somethin'," he mused with a smirk, figuring on making the most of the situation and trying to enjoy himself.

Billy studied him for a moment in the mirror before asking, "Why are you doing this Riddick?"

At least the man didn't feign like he had no idea what the blonde meant. "Cause everyone needs to have someone give them something they want."

There was nothing Billy could reply to that so all he did was smile. He was so used to changing everything for Brian that to have someone do that for him was an incredible feeling. There had been no missing how Riddick treated his younger brother like he was the world, and it was then Billy could see that he was being cared for in the same way.

Billy knew it in that moment- he was completely gone. There was no denying his feelings any longer, not with Riddick. He had become apart of them. The Gods help him but Billy loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Having the boys go cave diving was a nod to Cole Hauser's role in _The Cave._**


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping out for some fresh air, Riddick took a deep breath as the cool evening breeze hit him. It was a nice night, clear and welcoming to a midnight stroll. He needed to clear his head, try to shake the feelings of insecurity he had lately. Really it was a useless emotion but that didn't seem to stop him from having it anyway.

He wasn't sure where he stood with Billy anymore. Riddick had been treating him just as he did his brother, perhaps even going the extra mile to prove his point. It wasn't just Brian he'd fallen for, though he wasn't sure Billy could see that. Maybe the man just didn't _want _to.

Sighing, Riddick passed the pilfered cigarette he had through his fingers. Billy wouldn't miss just one. He wasn't one for smoking himself, however he felt the urge to do _something _to try and ease his nerves. So, breaking down, Riddick lit up and took a generous puff on it. At least the merc had enough sense to buy a good brand.

As he walked, Riddick wondered if he was getting anywhere at all with the elder Johns. Some days it seemed as though he was- Billy would be the one to initiate contact, even if it was just a gentle kiss, or would look genuinely pleased with something Riddick had said or done. Other days though, Billy seemed like he was attempting to distance himself.

Brian was trying his best and Riddick knew he must have been talking to his brother while he wasn't around. It was all in the way they looked at him when he'd return- the convict supposed tonight would be no different in that respect. Still, Riddick didn't think it was fair for Brian to keep playing middle man. No, he'd just have to confront Billy once and for all, tell him straight how he felt about him.

With that decision in mind, Riddick turned to make his way back to the hotel, only something felt off. He moved to dodge but too little, too late as a pair of probes hit him in the shoulder. The electrical pulse put him on his ass and he grimaced. His vision was fuzzy as he made out the shapes coming out of the darkness.

A merc crew… and they had him. Riddick cursed his luck- that would teach him to be distracted- right before passing out.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Billy questioned, looking again at the clock. With all the fretting he was currently doing Brian really wanted to point out his obvious feelings but that would have been a low blow given how distressed his brother was getting. Honestly, he was beginning to worry as well.<p>

"Maybe we should go look for him," the younger suggested. It was possible Riddick could have simply found himself in a local watering hole and lost track of time. At least that's what Brian was _hoping _happened. Riddick had been armed and it wasn't as though the man were helpless but there was no telling what could happen- even in a nice vacation resort town like they were currently in.

A search of the immediate vicinity to the hotel turned up nothing. They asked around in the local pubs and other late-night establishments but no one had seen a thing. Defeated, the pair wandered back, hoping Riddick would show.

When morning came and there was still no sign, they could both admit to something being wrong. "He wouldn't have just left," Brian said, gathering his gear.

"I know," Billy answered, surprising his brother. It was true though- he knew Riddick wouldn't simply leave them, not like that. It was so obvious how much the man loved Brian, and now Billy had finally been able to admit that the man clearly loved him too. It was almost too much to bear thinking that something could have happened to him and Billy hadn't ever gotten to tell him... "We need to get him back," was all he said, determined.

"We will," Brian assured gently, giving him a hug from behind and laying his head on his shoulder. Sighing, Billy allowed himself a moment of weakness, leaning back gratefully into his brother's embrace.

* * *

><p>The pair ended up doing what they did best, hunting down leads and tracking Riddick's movements. It turned out on a hunch that someone had seen a man matching the convict's description being hauled off late the night before onto a ship that sat at the docks. Further digging and a bribe to the port authority gave them the name of the ship. That led them to the registered owner who was, as they feared, a merc.<p>

Gearing up, the pair didn't hesitate to settle into hunting mode, putting out a call to their guildmates to help locate the ship and its destination. They were a day behind at least when they got onto their trail. It turned out that the mercs had taken Riddick to Hubble Bay, a slam they knew very well the convict had escaped from before. Then again, there weren't many slams left that he _hadn't _been to.

What they hadn't counted on was encountering the men who had captured their lover, though it appeared they had decided to stay over. Brian grabbed onto his brother's arm as they spotted the crew. Growling, it took all of Billy's self control not to lunge at them and beat them to a pulp for stealing away Riddick. After that day though, they wouldn't have to worry about it happening again.

"Can I help you?" the guard on duty asked as they entered the intake area.

"We're here to get a release," Billy grunted.

It wasn't an uncommon practice. Often times people would pay to get loved ones released, sometimes hiring mercs to handle the transactions as well. It depended on the crimes involved with how much that would be. In the case of someone like Riddick, rather than simply housing fees and the like, they would also be looking at paying off his full bounty amount.

"Alright, inmate name?"

Brian was the one to answer, "Riddick. Richard B. Riddick."

The guard didn't bother to hide his confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You heard him," Billy snapped. "Just get the processing done."

Hesitating, the guard ended up excusing himself. It wasn't surprising when he came back with the Warden. "Ah, the Johns boys," he spoke. "It's good to see you both again."

"Warden Kirill," Brian greeted politely- it never paid to burn bridges and they brought plenty of bounties there over the years. "Is there a problem with our release request?"

"Not at all. It's simply… unusual." He shifted to tap at the computer as he continued, "It's not every day a high-priority gets bonded out. May I ask the reason?"

"No," Billy answered flatly. His brows lowered, jaw set as he tried to keep himself from twitching in anger. He knew he couldn't hurt their relationship with Wardens like Kirill but it wasn't any of the man's business either.

"With all due respect," Brian smoothed over, "it's a personal matter."

"Very well." If the Warden was put off by Billy's grating attitude then he didn't let it show. Then again, being the sons of Boss Johns had its perks- no one wanted to get on the veteran merc's bad side by crossing the line with his boys. "I don't have to tell you that you'll have to pay the bounty in full along with the standard fees."

"He was brought in less than 24 hours ago," Brian replied, showing they knew the score all too well. "I'm sure you can wave any of the secondary fees. Especially in light of the fact you stand to make the full bounty amount and I know you certainly didn't pay that to Santana's crew when they showed up with him."

Kirill gave a sly smile, clearly appreciating Brian's gull. He eventually nodded. "I believe that would be sufficient. The bounty totals one million credits. Will you be using your account on file?"

Billy sighed, thinking of their savings. With their hospital bills and the fact they'd been on vacation for the past month, that was most of their remaining funds. There wasn't anything to be done about it however, so he simply nodded. "We'll authorize the transfer." He placed his hand on the data screen for verification before Brian did the same.

"Very good. I'll have Riddick brought up if you care to wait in the transfer bay." Brian thanked the Warden before they went to move their ship from the processing docks over to the indicated bay.

Sighing, Billy leaned against the side of their ship, running his hands over his face. "At least we found him," Brian said in an attempt to comfort him.

"I know," he replied in resignation. "It's not the money. It's the idea we couldda lost 'im."

Brian gave a knowing half smile, leaning against him and putting his forehead on Billy's shoulder. "Yeah… but we didn't."

Their attention was drawn to the heavy gate going into the prison as it moved. Riddick was being escorted by a pair of guards, Warden Kirill himself following behind to oversee this particular transfer. "Do you have your own chains?" one of them asked when the mercs walked over to meet them.

"No need," Billy grunted. "Cut 'im loose."

The guards looked at Kirill in question who only gave them an even stare in return. "You heard the man," he spoke. "Riddick is their problem now." Hesitantly they released the infamous convict, quickly backing away as though fearing what he would do. The Warden only continued casually to the brothers, "Do come and see us again soon."

"Thanks Warden," Brian answered, reaching out to take hold of Riddick's forearm to steer him towards the ship.

Billy took the stairs two at a time, already at the controls when the other two got inside. Brian had barely closed the door before his elder brother was pulling out of the hanger and pointing them in the direction to the nearest transport lane headed home. He couldn't be away from Hubble Bay quick enough, and more importantly, he needed to speak to Riddick.

Brian of course beat him to it, whirling around and colliding with the convict. His arms were wrapped around his neck, their cheeks pressed together. "Damnit, you had us worried!"

It took Riddick a moment but he pulled Brian closer, arms slinking around his waist to hold him. "'M sorry Bri," he murmured, nuzzling into blonde curls. "Didn't mean to get caught."

"No shit," was the snorted reply.

"How did ya get me out anyway?" he asked, pulling back so his shined eyes gazed into Brian's.

"We paid your bounty," the blonde answered simply.

Riddick's jaw tightened and he growled out, "_What_?"

"We paid it," he repeated. "You're free." The man would have a clean record thanks to them, a new start.

"_Why_?" Riddick demanded. Without giving Brian a chance, he argued, "That's too much to ask you guys. I ain't worth it!"

It was then that Billy was joining them, having put the ship on autopilot. "Shut up!" Billy barked out. "It's our money, ain't it?" Having been taken off guard by the outburst, Riddick didn't say a word as a hand twisted into his tank top. "Ever think we're not about to leave somebody we love in a place like that?!" Billy demanded.

Riddick's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. It took a moment for Billy to realize what he said and when he did he let go of the convict- well, _ex_-convict now as it were. "What'd you say?" Riddick asked quietly, barely more than a whisper.

Sighing, Billy knew there was no sense in hiding it any longer as he'd found it pointless to fight against. "Said I love you Riddick. So how 'bout not doin' anything so stupid as goin' and gettin' yourself kidnapped again, huh?"

The smile that crossed Riddick's face said all. "Whatever you say… Billy-boy." Said man rolled his eyes but didn't protest as Riddick yanked him in to kiss him. He followed by pulling Brian to them as well, kissing him just as sweetly. "Can't believe ya did this," he repeated, shaking his head. "Wouldda got back out soon enough…"

"Couldn't let ya just keep escaping," Brian argued. "This is better… No more running."

Billy agreed. "Means we can just be together. No lookin' over our shoulders for the next crew, no worrying you'll be taken from us again."

At that Riddick couldn't hide another small smile. "Alright, alright… I don't like it, but I'll drop it."

"Good."

"Only if you agree to something." He was looking at Billy carefully as he said it. "No more of this dancin' around shit. We're together… all of us?"

Billy let out a short laugh. "Yeah Riddick," he agreed. "You're ours now."

"And we're yours," Brian added.

Accepting that, Riddick pulled them both closer. "Love you both," he murmured, dropping a kiss on each of their heads.

"Love you too Riddick," Billy replied, Brian parroting him. The elder Johns' eyes met with shined orbs and his lips quirked, Riddick mirroring the motion. It had taken longer than expected,but they'd finally arrived at what all parties involved realized was the inevitable conclusion.

Everything was out in the open, and now nothing would hold them back.


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed, the boys hunted, and they grew ever closer. Their bond was something strong and unyielding, and it was only proven time and time again. Whether it was out in the field chasing a bounty or in their shared bed, there was never denying where any of them belonged.

Getting Boss Johns to agree with that assessment wasn't as easy. Riddick had been greeted with a pistol in his face when they'd gone home a few months post-Hubble Bay. They would have gone back sooner had they not needed to scrape together more funds after paying off the man's bounty. Not that it had taken long to build up a good nest egg once more- the Johns brothers services were always being requested by one slam or another.

Once the confusion of Riddick's presence was settled, Boss had muttered all the way to the kitchen. "Sit," he ordered. "And start talkin'."

Billy grumbled while Brian pouted but they both sat obediently. Riddick however huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall behind them. Boss had been putting a kettle on for tea, turning to find the scene before him.

"He's wanted," the veteran merc pointed out.

"I'm cleared," Riddick bit back before nodding down to his two boys.

It took Boss a moment but then he cursed. "You didn't…" By the sheepish look on his kids' faces however, he knew. "You did." He grunted, plopping down in a chair across from them. "What the hell are you two thinking?"

"We love him, Dad." And as though those words weren't stunning enough, it was even more spectacular in the fact they were coming from Billy.

"I think he had less of a reaction when he found out we were-"

"Stop right there in that train of thought," Boss interrupted his youngest. Brian's grin was cheeky and Billy was blushing as he looked away. When he glanced up at Riddick, he found him gazing back evenly with glowing eyes. "So… you somehow got my boys to pay yer bounty and get into their bed, hm?"

"Dad!" Brian admonished. "Don't say it like that! Riddick didn't even know we paid the damn bounty!"

"And it was Bri's idea he be in the bed in the first place," Billy recalled with a grumble.

"Don't act so happy about it," Riddick murmured right back, nudging him in the leg with his boot. Billy smiled in answer, giving a little shrug.

Boss furrowed his brows, watching the little exchange. To see Billy so comfortable with this man was extremely surprising- and also telling. What was more, he was allowing him near his little brother- well, a bit more than _near_. The concept was too overwhelming and Boss pinched the bridge of his nose and forced out a sigh.

"Uh oh," Brian mused, "I know that look."

"Back away slowly," Billy stage-whispered, "and maybe he won't notice us running for our lives."

"Get up," Boss gruffed without even looking up, "and I'll tan yer hides." He looked up then with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes. "And I'll ground you… again." Both boys rolled their eyes dramatically and Riddick raised a brow curiously at their behavior.

Just then the kettle whistled and Boss stood to take it off. "Brian?" he questioned.

"Got any of that strawberry blend?"

Boss nodded, reaching up for a canister in the cupboard. "Billy?"

"Green chai," he answered.

"Riddick?" When all he got was silence, Boss turned to look at the former convict that was apparently attached to his sons now. "Tea?" he clarified, wiggling the container in his hands as he scooped some loose leaf tea into one infuser before going for a different canister.

"Umm, yeah… Pu erh?"

At that Boss smiled. "Well now… how interesting." The third container he pulled down was scooped into two infusers. "A man who knows his tea," Boss mused, placing the mugs on the table, followed by the infusers. He glanced up at Riddick. "How interesting indeed." Riddick just nodded his head, not helping to notice the fact Boss had chosen the same for himself.

"See what you think of this blend," the veteran merc mentioned as he brought the kettle over to pour water in each mug. "Watch the time Billy," he warned as he sat. "Last time ya set it too long and made it bitter." The dirty blonde snorted, setting the digital timer of the infuser carefully.

Riddick was used to what passed for tea on backwater planets or in a slam. It was nice to actually have _real _tea for once. Clearly the brothers had been raised on it, although it was curious they only drank the cheap stuff while they were on the ship, and he'd never noticed any tea hiding in their cupboards the short time they'd been at their home- well, he supposed it was his home now as well, they'd told him as much.

Later, once they were all sitting in the living room working on their second cups, Brian explained it was something they favored when they got to be home with their father. "It became somewhat of an unwritten tradition." Riddick nodded in understanding- and he did notice the way they seemed to live for coffee while out on hunts.

Boss snorted into his cup and after taking a sip said, "I'll pass on those coffee binges you boys go through. I'm fine with a cup or two but damn…" He shook his head and Riddick couldn't help but agree. "Really?"

"I'll take a quality tea any time," he admitted.

"Well…" Boss seemed impressed. "Before you all leave, I'll have to let you find some blends to take with you."

Billy and Brian looked at each other, trying to hide their matching grins. They had known without a doubt that their father and new lover would get along without fail if Boss would allow the chance. It seemed their instincts had been right and they were more than happy to settle back together and watch as Boss told Riddick stories of their childhoods and the lives they had led before Riddick became apart of them.

* * *

><p>It was the anniversary of when they'd been married. Nine years- it didn't seem real. Of course knowing that they had been together years before that made the time seem even more overwhelming. Yet at the same time it filled both their hearts, knowing that their love had never waned- if anything it had only grown.<p>

The day started by Brian awaking to a vase of red roses sitting on the dresser. He smiled, padding over to smell them. Of course then he noticed the petals littered on the floor. Chuckling, Brian followed the trail in only his sleep pants out to the dining room. There he was greeted by a small box sitting on some more petals.

Tilting his head, Brian debated on opening it when his brother poked his head out from the kitchen. "Yer not supposed to be up yet," he commented.

The blonde smirked. "Shall I go back to bed?"

Billy shook his head, smiling as he came out to greet him. He kissed his brother before saying, "Happy Anniversary." He reached out and grabbed the box, handing it over.

Brian opened the box, finding a bracelet made of soft leather. There were three loops of braided dark brown leather, a silver clasp to hold it at the end. "It's beautiful Billy," he murmured, allowing his brother to put it on his left wrist.

"I thought it would suit you." Billy smiled at him softly, leaning in to kiss him. It was tender and filled with love, Brian pressing closer and tossed his arms over Billy's shoulders. "You like it?"

"It's perfect," Brian assured. He thanked him again with another kiss. "You'll get yours after breakfast."

"Who said I was making breakfast?" Billy teased.

"Cause you _always _do for our anniversary," he chided, slapping his hip.

Billy only smiled, giving him a quick kiss before telling him, "Why don't you go get Riddick? Should be ready soon."

Brian did just that, kneeling on the edge of the bed and draping himself over their third lover. "Wake up sleepy-head," he murmured, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Breakfast's almost ready."

Riddick groaned but mumbled out an agreement. By the time he rolled out of bed- literally- Brian was standing next to the closet getting dressed. Spotting the flowers, he asked, "What's with those?"

Brian smiled over his shoulder at him. "Anniversary."

"Oh yeah." Riddick stumbled to his feet and the blonde was once again amused at how they had tamed the man in a sense- curing him of being so "on" all the time and allowing him to really shut down and rest for once. He snuggled behind Brian, nuzzling his neck. "Got somethin' for you guys."

"Yeah?" Brian couldn't help but be curious.

Riddick smiled, kissing his cheek before swatting his rear as he moved away. "Well get out there so I can get them. Can't havin' ya know where I stash things can I?" The blonde stuck his tongue out before disappearing.

When Riddick finally followed, the brothers were settling at the table, a hearty breakfast ready to be devoured. "Here," the ex-con offered, holding out two identical packages to them.

Billy looked over at him in surprise as he accepted the gift. "You didn't have to Riddick."

"I wanted to." His silver eyes sparkled and he nodded to the package. "Open it."

Inside, they each found a knife. The blades were a similar style to their military issue k-bars, glinting in the light. The handles were the same, wrapped with black onyx in a swirl to break up the silver. They were elegant and deadly all in one.

"Thank you," Brian offered, leaning forward across the table to give him a kiss, Billy doing the same.

"It was nothing," Riddick insisted though the slight curl of his lips gave away how pleased he was. "Carrying only _one _knife isn't enough. I'm just keeping you both safe." Neither Johns could deny the thought behind it wasn't touching.

"So are you really going to make me wait then?" Billy inquired of his brother with a raised brow. "You got both of your gifts."

"Oh alright," Brian relented, pulling a package from each of his cargo pockets and handing them over. "That one first."

Billy opened the specified package and smiled when he found an assortment of massage oils. Brian knew how much he enjoyed a nice massage. His younger brother was a master at finding every ache and pain, working them away and leaving him relaxed. "I'm sure we'll put these to good use," Billy mentioned with a smirk.

"Open the other," Brian urged.

"What did you get?" Riddick inquired and the younger Johns offered his wrist. "Very nice," he complimented, running a finger over the fine well-worked leather.

His attention was drawn by Billy's laughter. "You're such a brat," he mentioned to his brother, turning the small booklet around in his hand so Riddick could read the cover. It was one of those novelty coupon books that could be redeemed with one's partner for various things- and this one was clearly sexual in nature.

Riddick's chuckle was warm and deep as he leaned forward and leered at Billy. "Can I share those?"

Brian swatted at him but he couldn't help but laugh too. "I think there are plenty to go around."

Billy made a show of flipping through them, nodding his head. "I think I may want to cash a few of these in after breakfast…"

"Yeah, yeah… How about we eat, huh? Food's gonna get cold."

The trio shared their meal together as they often did. It was filled with banter and playful teasing, along with talks about things currently going on in the universe and their small part of it. The latest big jumps and guild news was of course on par with that, but then so was talk of when they were going to be seeing Boss and the others again.

After everyone declared defeat with being unable to finish the massive amount of food that Billy had prepared, Riddick offered to clear the table and put leftovers away. Despite the brothers attempting to help he just shot them down. "It's your day," he insisted, giving them a slight smile before disappearing into the kitchen with his arms full.

The boys looked at each other, frowns crossing their faces. "I feel like shit," Brian announced.

Billy couldn't help but agree. "We're leaving him out." They knew Riddick was legitimately happy for them but it was clear he was also sad underneath.

Drumming his fingers across the table, Brian suggested, "Why don't we get married again? Include Riddick too?"

His elder brother was taken by surprise but he ended up tilting his head as he considered it. "Yeah… that could work." They were all in it for the long haul after all. They were equals, partners. "Though I dunno if Riddick's the type," he admitted.

"Well all we can do is ask."

Billy wasn't able to reply as he spotted said man returning. The brothers shared a look that said they would be continuing such discussion at a later date.

* * *

><p>It took another few months for their conversation to come to fruition, but there was a good reason behind it. It was getting to be about the time when the trio had met and the Johns men thought it only appropriate to mark the occasion with another life-changing event.<p>

They had suggested a day out on the hoverbikes- Riddick having gotten his own as a gift from Boss. It was a grand gesture from the veteran merc, especially when they had to consider the fact Boss had taken great pride in getting both his sons their first bikes. It may not have been Riddick's first _ever _but the meaning behind it was clear enough.

Stopping beside the narrow entrance to a walking path up the mountain, Brian was the first off his bike, smiling brightly. "Come on," he encouraged, not waiting before disappearing into the woods.

Riddick raised a brow, looking over at the elder Johns brother. "Why do I get the feeling we're being set up?" Billy chuckled, allowing the other to sling an arm around his waist. "Whaddaya say we catch up before he gets himself into trouble?"

"I would say 'how much damage could he do?' but I know better."

By the time they _did _catch up with Brian, the blonde was in a clearing, standing on the edge of the cliff and looking out at the view. "Come 'ere," he encouraged. As they joined him, they found it to be a stunning vistascape. "Ain't it beautiful? Don't get to see views like this much anymore." Living in the city made wild views like this all the more grand in their eyes.

"Gorgeous Bri," Riddick agreed. He snuggled up behind him, hooking his chin over the blonde's shoulder. "How'd you find it?"

"We've been here before," Billy admitted, coming up next to them so an arm went around each of them. "It's been awhile though." They'd been so consumed with mercing that they'd rarely given themselves a break. When they did, it was often spent just crashing at home in the capital city of Lupus Five. Places like this had been found while exploring, trying to get out away from it all.

"Felt right to come here for this," Brian confirmed.

Riddick was unsure of what he meant, allowing the blonde to spin around in his arms. It was Billy who prompted, "There's something we need to ask you."

"Will you marry us Riddick?" Brian asked.

The ex-con blinked in surprise, not bothering to hide how the pair had taken him off-guard. "What?"

Billy sighed and rolled his eyes with some exaggeration. "Marry us you moron." His brother knocked their shoulders together and scoffed, having intended their proposal to be sweet and romantic. However Riddick cracked a smile.

"I don't even know what to say," he admitted.

"Say yes," Brian answered softly, snuggling closer. "We need you Riddick. And we wanna claim you."

"Yeah?" Riddick still found his existence with these two men to be unbelievable at times. He certainly had never expected to marry them, for them to want to have that type of connection to him. There were days he continued to feel he wasn't worth their time, yet here they were telling him that he was worth far more than that.

"Don't keep us in suspense," Billy insisted, scooting up against Riddick's other side, seeing the answer on his face without him ever having to give it.

Riddick's smile was warm and he hugged them both close. "Yes," was all he said, too overcome to chance saying more. Even so, tears pricked the corner of his eyes. As always the brothers understood, holding him even tighter, feeling perfectly content.

And so it was that on the tenth anniversary of their marriage, they held a ceremony that was more than just renewing their own vows but making the same promises to Riddick. Boss and the team, as well as old military pal Toombs, who wasn't the least bit shocked by their relationship- seriously, did they do _that _bad of a job hiding it?- were in attendance. It wasn't anything legal of course but then that wasn't what mattered to them.

No, the only thing that mattered was their bonds with each other and the promises they made. With Riddick's added tattoo- the small infinity symbol on the inside of his left ring finger- it was simply made official. That night they showed each other what that bond meant without any need for words.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

The bar was seedy, smoke hanging in the air like a haze. It was just the type of place Riddick liked- dark with shady clientele. He leaned against the bar, ordering a beer before taking a good look around. His eyes ended up falling on one individual in particular.

In the back booth, half in the shadows, there was a blonde male sitting alone. He had a pretty face and unruly curls that Riddick couldn't help but want to run his fingers through. Taking a swig from his bottle, he decided to go talk to him.

The man looked up as he stopped beside him, cocking his head to the side. His eyes were a brilliant blue and Riddick had to admit he was even prettier up close. "Help you?" he inquired, an easy-going attitude about him.

Pulling up his goggles, Riddick smirked. "Join ya?" When the blonde nodded he slid into the seat across from him.

"Nice eyes," the other man complimented before taking a swig of beer. Riddick licked his lower lip, watching the way his lips wrapped around the bottle. Letting his eyes wander, he took in the man's mesh tank. It left little to the imagination.

"Y'know my eyes are up here," the stranger mentioned, and when Riddick's gaze returned to his face the man was smirking.

A feral grin spread across his own face then. "Well, your eyes are nice too."

"Brian," the blonde offered with a coy smile.

"Call me Riddick."

"And I'm Billy," another voice spoke up. Both men looked up to find a dirty blonde had joined them. He was wearing a fitted tee and a pair of faded jeans that were molded to his form, complete with rips and tears that teased with their placement. He smiled at the blonde, leaning down to give him a kiss. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay," Brian answered. "Think we were just getting ready to get outta here." He sent Riddick an easy grin as he asked, "Right?"

"I'm down." He took another drag from his beer before setting the bottle aside.

The blonde stood then and Riddick was made privy to the rest of his outfit- a pair of tight leather pants. As he licked his lips Brian chuckled. "Like what you see?"

Reaching out a hand as he stood, it settled on the blonde's hips as though made to be there. "Very." His eyes roved over Billy as well, smirking as his other hand settled on the sandy blonde's hip as well. "Think I may need to see a bit more before I can be certain."

It was Billy's turn to smirk then, making it rather obvious as he looked over Riddick before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Why don't we get out of here," he suggested, a purr to his voice.

"Lead the way," Riddick rumbled in return.

Each of the men took hold of him, steering him out of the bar into the crisp night air. Looking at each other they all couldn't help but laugh. "You two are crazy," Riddick offered, pulling them closer and nuzzling into each of their cheeks in turn.

"But you had fun," Brian retorted, snuggling against him as they started to walk down the sidewalk.

The brothers had suggested a particular roleplaying game for that night- a recreation of the night they had first met with Riddick, with the addition of Billy of course. Riddick was a good sport with their various sexual kinks and games so was willing to go along with it.

Riddick shrugged, trying to act as though it wasn't anything special, however his grin was giving him away. Snuggling closer, Billy smiled right back, nudging him in the ribs. That made the ex-con admit, "Yeah, it was fun." His voice dropped an octave, more gravel to it as he inquired, "Do I get a follow-through this time?"

Brian laughed heartily, shoving at him playfully which pushed both of his lovers away. "I didn't get dressed up for nothing," he noted, spinning around to show off, knowing just how good he looked in his outfit.

"Don't need all that," Billy replied, coming up and snagging him around the waist from behind. Brian laughed even more as his feet left the ground.

"When we get back," Riddick promised, voice low and silken, "I'm going to drive the both of you crazy." Brian had since been put down and Riddick's arms wrapped around their necks, pulling them in to speak in their ears. "Over and over. One after the other."

He could feel the brothers shiver and his grin turned feral. "Now," he continued, grabbing them roughly, "so neither of you decide to run off." Riddick hefted the pair easily, each flung over a shoulder.

Billy cursed and Brian just laughed. "You're insane," the blonde declared, Billy grunting in agreement. All the same, the elder Johns smiled softly over at Brian as they were jostled lightly while Riddick walked.

Theirs was an unusual relationship to be certain. Not that it changed anything. Their love was pure and strong, binding them together for the ages. Tomorrow would be a new adventure- that night all they needed was each other.

/End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it's been a crazy run guys. I hope you've enjoyed this series as much as I have writing it! Just a reminder that I'm all set up on Tumblr now (linked on my profile). Check it out for sneak peeks of upcoming projects, throw me some suggestions, or just stop by to chat. Thanks for the continued support!**


End file.
